


斯科皮的自我介绍

by sprinnerGoKaWa



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Family, Other, family love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinnerGoKaWa/pseuds/sprinnerGoKaWa
Summary: 看到ihiro大大在微博上纠结Astoria的发色突然蹦出来的灵感短小小蝎子好可爱
Kudos: 1





	斯科皮的自我介绍

我叫斯科皮，今年十岁了。

我名字的意思是天蝎座，妈妈会叫我小蝎子。

我跟爸爸妈妈三个人一起住了很长一段时间，听说，因为爷爷奶奶对妈妈有些意见，不过现在我已经和爸爸妈妈一起都住在马尔福庄园了。

马尔福庄园，好大的屋子，我可以在地毯上打滚也可以装模作样的喝茶，当我的动静太大被爷爷察觉，我就会被他扛起来放到藏书室里。

藏书室里有画册有手稿，我在那偷偷学咒语，还看些魔法界的历史书。

我是一个巫师，一个天生的巫师。奶奶说不是所有的人都是巫师；爷爷说不是所有的巫师都是纯血种；爸爸说我应该为血统感到骄傲；我比较相信妈妈的话，她说大家向往纯血种因为我们比较漂亮，不过救世主却不是纯血的。

爸爸很漂亮，也许我该说是英俊。我跟爸爸长得几乎一模一样，这让我对我未来的样貌充满希望。

妈妈也很漂亮，她还有个乐趣，就是染头发。金色头发的妈妈，红色头发的妈妈，或者变成棕色或绿色。爸爸看到了觉得很好笑，于是笑得很开心。我已经习惯了，反正温柔的妈妈是不会变的。

爸爸妈妈给我描述学校的生活。我们躺在地毯上，他俩用魔杖比比划划。妈妈画出一只章鱼，爸爸偏说比那更大，于是他们争执起来，我一个人幻想起那水下的公共休息室，看到的闪闪的鱼会不会像星星一样。

爷爷奶奶常板着脸，但会给我弄发型。“你是我们家的孩子，形象可不能坏。”

阿公阿婆会用猫头鹰给我寄信。“我们弄到了新口味的糖果，想不想来尝？”

我爱我的家人，也想找个同龄的朋友，毕竟我才十岁，当然会怕寂寞！

妈妈说“糖果可以帮你交到朋友”，爸爸说“把他们变成你的手下”。或许我可以先养只黑猫当成朋友观察一下。

我叫斯科皮，妈妈是个格林格拉斯，爸爸是个马尔福，他们教我快乐教我坚强。如果不是这样，那我会怎样？

我爱看书，我不喜欢流言，我想要个朋友。

我是爸爸妈妈的孩子。

\-------------------------------END--------------------------------


End file.
